1. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a spreader device for particulate material and, more particularly, to a device for receiving particulate material from a dump truck pulling the device and for dispensing the received particulate material to thereby form a path of a particular height from the dispensed particulate material.
2. Description of the Background Art
A sod field is an outdoor area, generally flat, whereat new sod is generated for high quality applications such as a golf course. Two or three times a year previously prepared sod is stripped and sold for use at the new location. Proper stripping involves removal of the sod to a very precise depth. This leaves only a layer of contaminated soil. As presently practiced, particulate material is then dumped onto the contaminated soil and then graded with minimum attention paid to the precision of the depth of the new particulate material being deposited. The new material is then nurtured for the purpose of generating the new sod.
The present invention is directed to depositing particulate material onto contaminated soil for the generation of new sod to be nurtured, stripped and replaced. The invention is also capable of use in depositing particulate material on irregular surfaces which require new sod, as for example parts of golf courses which have developed irregular surfaces simply through time, use, erosion or the like. It has been found that the present invention can deposit particulate material in a path to any desired height whether on a sod field or on irregular surfaces such as a golf course since the lower surface of the particulate material will fill in holes and valleys whereby its upper surface will be at a consistent level as desired.
A large number of devices are known for the dispensing of material onto a recipient surface. By way of example, note my prior issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,778 issued Nov. 7, 1989, directed to a concrete path paver. Such patent relates to the dispensing of concrete to form paths on a receptive surface. Such device, however, is a large, high-profile unit particularly adapted for spreading non-particulate, wet material having different characteristics from those of the present invention. Such different characteristics of material require different spending devices. Other devices for depositing concrete with the same problems as those of my prior patent include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,332,688 to Baily; 2,664,794 to Evans; and 4,609,303 to Shumaker.
Beyond these patents, the depositing of particulate material such as asphalt is also disclosed in the prior art. Note by way of example U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,243 to Kime; 3,246,584 to Lee; 3,456,566 to Lazaro; 3,877,830 to James; 3,989,402 to James; and 4,802,788 to Smith. None of these patented prior devices, whether that of my prior patent or those of others, whether for concrete, asphalt or other materials, is directed to solving the problems encountered with particulate material as contemplated herein.
As illustrated by the great number of prior commercial devices as well as patents, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to spread particulate material to render them more efficient, effective and economical. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior spreaders do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for spreading particulate material in an elongated path at a precise predetermined height by receiving the particulate material to be spread in an upper opening at the top of the device and by dispensing the received particulate material from a lower opening at the bottom for the device, the device comprising a front panel extending vertically from an upper opening downwardly then angling rearwardly and then extending horizontally terminating at the forward edge of a lower opening; a rear panel extending vertically parallel with the front panel and terminating at a lower edge located at an elevation above the lower edge of the front panel; side panels extending vertically and coupled at its side edges to the front and rear panels, the side panels having inwardly extending shoes with lower surfaces parallel with the lower edge of the horizontal portion of the front panel, the spacing of the side panels determining the width of the particular material to be spread; an intermediate panel extending downwardly and rearwardly from an intermediate line on the interior face of the front panel to the rearward edge of the horizontal portion and coupled at its side to the side panels; an L-shaped bar adjustably positioned adjacent to the lower edge of the rear panel for varying the height of the particulate material to be dispensed, the L-shaped bar having a vertical portion adjustably coupled with respect to the rear panel and a horizontal portion extending rearwardly away from the rear panel, the lower surface thereof determining the height of the particulate material to be spread; doors positioned in operative association with vertical openings in the side panels for the dispensing of particulate material therefrom when spread, the doors being adjustable in the extent of their opening to vary the quantity of particulate material dispensed, the doors being adjustable in their elevational extent to vary the height of particulate material to be spread; and attachment means on the exterior face of the front panel for coupling the device to a dump truck for pulling the device simultaneously with the dispensing of particulate material into the upper opening for forming an elongated path from the lower opening by the dispensed particulate material at a height determined by the adjusted height of the L-shaped bar.
It is another object of this invention to spread particulate material in a path at a predetermined precise height.
It is another object of this invention to fill the void between parallel paths of particulate material while forming one of the paths.
It is a further object of the present invention to generate new sod on a sod farm.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the manufacture and use of devices for depositing particulate material.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.